Podría ser diferente
by yurena85
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shoot tras ver el capitulo de anoche. Contiene Spoilers. Castle le escribe una carta a Kate mientras ella duerme


**A/n:**

Un pequeño One-shoot, a modo de carta escrita por Rick tras ver el capitulo de anoche. Contiene Spoilers para aquellos que aún no lo hayan vsto.

Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es obra de Andrew Marlow y de la ABC, lo único mío es la historia :)

_**Podría ser diferente**_

Podría ser diferente pero entonces no serías tu, no tendría tu esencia, no estaría todo impregnado en ti. Podría ser diferente pero entonces no sería yo y este momento no hubiera ocurrido. Cómo ha ocurrido este momento, ni yo mismo lo sé, solo que al mirarte se forma algo extraño en mi corazón, podría ser amor?, seguramente es amor, es más que eso, te amo Kate, te amo y eso es algo que ya sabes, es un secreto a voces que descubriste incluso mucho antes de que fueras capaz de enfrentarlo, un secreto mío que guardaste contigo hasta que me entere de una forma extraña, rara e incluso enfermiza, que no supe tratar como una persona racional y termine sumido en un berrinche que sin duda supiste manejar mejor que yo.

Podría ser diferente, pero para qué o más bien por qué debería de serlo, no esta estipulado en ningún contrato, en ninguna norma, en ningún lugar cómo deben de ser las cosas, las cosas son sin más, suceden porque deben hacerlo y el destino manipula las cartas según su antojo.

Podría ser diferente, pero dime una cosa, quieres que sea diferente?, porque yo no lo quiero, quiero que sea como es, porque así eres tu, así soy yo y me gusta, disfruto de esos pequeños momentos, disfruto de mirarte, de sonreírte de ver como aún se iluminan tus ojos cuando me vez aparecer con una café a tu lado, aunque ya no sea lo estrictamente necesario y podría ser diferente pero si lo fuera perdería su magia.

Sé que no crees en la magia pero yo sí lo hago, como sé que a veces piensas que soy demasiado infantil, egocéntrico y muchas otras cosas que por amor propio no voy a decir, incluso puedo predecir que leyendo esto, en tu rostro se ha enmarcado una dulce sonrisa y si fuera diferente esa sonrisa no tendría poder sobre mi, pero como no lo es, me derretiré con solo verte, así que dime si eso no se puede considerar magia, yo creo que sí.

La pregunta real ante todo esto, es que se supone que hago escribiéndote una carta, cuando se supone que todo puedo decírtelo con palabras, pero soy escritor, sabes de sobra que domino el arte de la escritura que plasmo mas cosas de mi mismo en cualquiera de mis libros, que muchas de las cosas que podrían verse a simple vista de mi o que dijera con palabras. Podría ser diferente, tal vez, pero no tendría el mismo sentido, no para mi.

Creo que no fuiste realmente consciente en aquel momento de lo que significo para mi tu regalo, creo incluso que ni yo mismo fui consciente de ello, y lo resumí en una palabra, perfecto. Una palabra demasiado escasa para todo el bullir de sentimientos que se desarrollo en mi interior. Podría haber sido diferente, un reloj, una cadena, algo material, pero no lo fue y por eso fue perfecto.

Un cajón, no es solo un cajón, no para mi y se que no para ti tampoco, simplemente es decirme que me quieres a tu manera, ese te amo que yo pronuncie y que a ti aún te cuesta, es un entra en mi vida y no te marches nunca y sabes una cosa Kate, no pienso hacerlo, porque sí podría ser diferente pero así esta bien, esta es nuestra manera de hacer las cosas y estoy conforme con ello, me gusta, es simplemente perfecto.

Ahora duermes y no planeo despertarte, la razón, me encanta verte desnuda, no me mires así (si porque sé que irrumpirás tu lectura para mirarme de manera acusatoria), pero no puedes culparme, tu cuerpo es la razón de mi locura y tu amor la razón de mi cordura, así que toma ambas cosas porque te las regalo.

Voy a levantarme ahora y fíjate bien, me acercaré a tu rostro y te besaré dulcemente, retirare la carta de tus manos y seguramente limpiare tus lágrimas con mis labios. ¿Podría ser diferente?, yo creo que no. Te amo Kate, te amo.

**Fin.**


End file.
